


One mistake

by Claireiseva



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireiseva/pseuds/Claireiseva
Summary: "Within the split second they had the vocal knew something was wrong ,with all the strength he needed to lift the younger turned into force as the slim wrist slipped of his hands and before he had time to react ken was immediately thrown off balance."he didnt mean to but it left him shaken to the core
Relationships: Ken/Leo
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so in the process of transferring my works over here (the import thing confuses me so this was painfully manual) i thought id start with my most viewed story...yep XD

It was probably the millionth time they had done this , Leo listened and watched for the cue to fling his band mate up into the air as Ravi finish his opening rap to voodoo doll.

Within the split second they had the vocal knew something was wrong ,with all the strength he needed to lift the younger turned into force as the slim wrist slipped of his hands and before he had time to react Ken was immediately thrown off balance.

Leo had seen it as if it was in slow motion , N had grabbed Ken by the back of the shirt Hyuk let go to grab the older's waist while Hongbin jumped back to avoid getting crushed as Ken landed hard and Ravi cried out as the maknae accidentally stepping on his hand.

"IM SORRY MY HAND SLIPPED!" the usually quiet and self restrained Leo shouted visibly shaken from what had happened , Ken sat on the ground panting shaking his head unable to say anything . 

Hongbin switching the music off as Hyuk apologised and checked Ravis hand blowing on it (as if to get rid of the pain) , N turned round to scold the raven haired vocal "Yah wh..." he started stopping all trace of anger leaving him when he saw the younger's face "Taekwoon ah" he added. 

Ken sat up looking at the other "hyung it's ok I'm fine" he spoke up his shaking voice some how betraying how he felt , the brunette gasped when arms wrapped round him as Leo cried into his shoulder , shocked he slowly put his own arms round trying to calm the older "shh hyung it's ok " he spoke.

The other four blushed at the scene "Hyuk get go get coffee and water" Ravi whispered "take Binnie too" he added aware that the youngest wasn't sure what to do next , Hyuk nodded leaving with his hyung after they both grabbed their phones , jackets and Hongbin making sure he had money. 

N took a deep breath to calm himself before sitting down to the two main vocals ,Leo sniffling as Ken stroked his fingers through his hair "gwenchna?" He asked his fingers taking a small hold of still trembling ones "it's ok no one got hurt too badly hyung it happens it's scary but it happens" Ravi joined his deep voice just as soothing as his rubbing hand on the others back.

Ken stared at his parent like friends as the comforted Leo "have they had to do this before" he thought to himself as he glanced down at the puffy faced vocal "cute" he thought to himself "Ken ... Ken... Lee JAEWHAN!" n called out to him snapping him away from his thoughts "huh?".

"Are you hurt?" N asked pointing to the leg he had to land on "uh I don't think I've broken anything just a little sore" he finally answered after wriggling his right foot forcing Leo to sit up properly ,leaving Ken feeling a little sad at the loss of contact. 

Leo chugged down the water Ravi offered him wiping his eyes unsure what had taken over him "fear probably" he thought as he left for the small room attached to the practice room N had told him to relax and sleep a little since it was sound proof and dark.

looking back there was a pang in his chest as he watched N check out kens leg , shocked he quickly closed the door " did ... what was that?" He asked himself curling up on the small couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Hongbin bin made a sharp left turn once he and Hyuk had left the practice room ,he linked his arm with the maknae's pulling them into the men's bathroom , once checking if the coast was clear he pulled the younger in a tight embrace "Hyukie what just happened I think I saw my life flash before my eyes" he spoke his words muffled by the others shoulder.

On the other hand the maknae had a wide grin on his face as he patted the small of Hongbin's back "shhhh it's over now your not going to be crushed" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms round the slim waist "sides Jaehwanie hyung isn't that heavy otherwise we wouldn't be lifting him like that" he added as the pair began to rock side to side.

Hongbin turning to face the younger with playing with the back of his head "this is why I love you , you know how to make me feel better" he sighed leaving a small kiss on Hyuk's cheek "come on let's go get the drinks" he added pulling away letting their fingers linger a little longer as the left the bathroom back into the public eye and into hiding their love again. 

Back in the practice room Ken was sitting poking at his stomach ,thighs and pulling at his cheeks "maybe I gained weight and was too heavy" he mumbled to himself but aloud enough that N put down his magazine and neck chopped the vocal in breakneck speeds "don't be ridiculous bapo you're fine in fact I think you lost what a ridiculous thing to say" the leader started rambiling his voice getting higher and higher the more outraged he became.

"Hakyeon Hyung sweetie stop" Ravi sighed calmly putting his hand over the other mouth "sweetie?" Ken asked laughing before holding his side whincing slightly only to continue to giggle as Ravi was the target for the leaders assaults "stop stop your kids hurt look " the rapper cried pointing as even though the vocal was laughing he was doubled over in pain "OMO JAEHWAN!" N gasped.

With the aid of Cushions and jumpers Ken laid on the ground with an ice pack on his ribs and hips a dark bruise starting to form ,at the same time their manager was on the phone with the CEO deciding if it was serious enough to go to hospital , the brunette staring intently he was hoping for a no their concert was so close and he'd hate to leave the guys to fill in the gaps and works twice as much just because of him. 

As if he knew , Leo left the private room as soon as the two youngest had made it back with the drinks ,taking his coffee from Hyuk he nervously sat on the ground beside ken ,swallowing the lump in therapy as he scanned over the bruise . Opening his mouth he was stopped by the other "it's ok hyung I'll be ok" Ken spoke looking up at him smiling softly . Scooting over more he lifted the younger's head onto his lap to make him more comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Ravi smiled as he watched N pace about their dorms living area , he thought it was adorable how the older truly worried like a mother over the other members “hyung stressing about it will give you wrinkles” he spoke grabbing the brunette haired males hand .

Ken had been taken to the hospital by their manager a couples of hours ago while the five of them had to just go home for now which just infuriated N more at least one of them should go keep him company “/he must be soooo bored poor Jaehwanie/“ he thought to himself frustrated. 

When he felt the soft hand hold his he felt reassured for a split second until the rappers comment had sunk in he pulled his hand back “Wonshik! What a thing to say” he gasped heading to his room slamming the door behind him , a small Yelp from Hongbin signaled that the oldest was taking his anger out on the pillows.

Staring in shock Ravi flinched as Hyuk patting his shoulder as he passed by “yah Han SanHyuk treat me like that and I’ll leek your secrets” he huffed pushing his hair back sighing deafeated as the youngest smirked in challenge. 

Leo sat on his bed listening to his music while scrolling through his phone , happy that Hyuk was giving him sometime and space in their shared room . If he was honest with himself he would want ken to just talk to him and be the grown up kid that he his and make him smile but the image of a ken looking fragile on the floor was burned into his mind.

Sighing he pulled up his covers pulling up the younger’s number to a new message.

-the man child virus -  
You better be resting and not distracting the staff by joking about 

...

Come back home healthy and I’ll make you ramen ok.

He held his thumb over the send button for a moment as his heart was beating hard , feeling the blush creep up his cheeks from picturing feeding the brunette he quickly deleted the message and began retyping.

-the man child virus -  
Lee Jaehwan you better come home without broken bones or I won’t forgive you.

He sent it sighing deeply locking his phone and curled up trying to sleep.

Walking in quietly Hyuk checked to see if Leo had fallen asleep , Relaxing he climbed under his own covers and plugged his phone into charge flinching when he heard a small buzz “wait it’s not mine?” He asked himself putting the lock screen off on his.

Leo’s phone lit up illuminating the back of his head leaving him unaware of the message.

-sleepy lion -  
I’m coming home now nothing broken keke 

Thank you Taekwoonie hyung ...make me ramen? o3o.

Ken smiled to himself as his manager spouted off random care tips , even though nothing was broken the vocal had to rest for a week or so easing back into doing anything strenuous. 

“Jaehwan you’re going to be very bored for a little while are you going to be ok?” His manager asked him pulling the other away from Leo’s message , sighing the brunette shrugged “ the others will be around and I can go to the practice room just not do anything” he started as the manager gave him a sceptical look “ I’ll be the support and they’ll be mine... and I promise i won’t do anything” he finished holding his pinky out to the older who just shook his head sighing tiredly accepting the promise. 

“Jaehwan hyung?” Ravi spoke jumping up from the couch when the older walked in , shuffling over quickly helping Ken take off his jacket “mianhae I’m the last one standing everyone was pretty tired but I tapped your programme and there’s leftovers in ...mianhae hyung” the younger’s spilled out in excitement only for Ken to rest his head on his shoulder “schweepy” the older mumbled before being led to his bed and tucked in. 

Switching the light off Ravi went to grab his water and tablet from the sofa when he saw N talking to the manager taking small notes , the rapper pushed back his black hair relived that the older was smiling again obviously happy about Ken being ok but Ravi loved the way the brunette smiled , it felt as if a warm wave of air covered him but he could never really tell the older how he truly felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo had found himself making ramen at 8 in the morning , annoyed by himself when he had realised the younger had meant for an after practice snack it was too late as he put the noodles into the water. 

So to not admit defeat he was going to make it “healthy” he upped the the amount he was making for and decided it was going to be a group break fast of hotpot ... or so he was telling himself. 

N raise his eyebrow at the younger prepping ham eggs and other side dishes as he went into the fridge pulling out some water , silently drinking he watched as Leo placed the noodles into the middle of the table before placing bowls and utensils around it “I’ll get the kids” he softly spoke choosing not question his friend leaving towards the RaKen room. 

Hongbin’s back curved as he grasped onto the hands that held his hips and the base of his straining cock letting out a shaky breath ,while Hyuk rolled his own hips slowly thrusting into the older watching the brunette in the mirror in front of the sink.

The pair freezing when a rash knock pulled them from their moment “yah you two better hurry up and not use all the hot water the rest of us need to get clean too also breakfast is ready” N yelled walking away huffing . Hongbin sighed leaning back against the younger closing his eyes “should we finish?” he whispered ,fingers trailing along his length answering his question as he bit back a moan using the sink for support while Hyuk made quick work of their slow morning desire.  
  
with the help of Ravi’s shoulders Ken slowly made it through to dining table , he had insisted that he was just stiff but the dark haired rapper said it was better than being bombarded by N’s constant and sometimes stressful help to which he nodded , sitting down he smiled at the sight of Leo wearing an apron “eat up “ the quiet vocal spoke once everyone was seated , Ken feeling that the others eyes lingered over him a little making his smile more as he realised breakfast was essentially ramen with extras “jal meokgesseumnida!” he spoke clapping his hands as he dug in with the rest of them .

“i hope you use this as lesson for using up all the hot water “ N whined neck chopping the two youngest , Hyuk rolled his eyes as the blush crept up Hongbin’s neck .   
leaning into the other when the oldest had left Hyuk whispered “was so worth it right” laughing when the shy brunette splashed him with water.

Ravi hummed to himself as he pulled out a light green gel patch about the size of an a4 piece of paper walking over to Ken who had lifted his shirt peeling of the one that was already on his body gently trying not to let to fold on itself. Leo at at the table still legs crossed looking as if he was intently staring at his phone with his head slightly down but he was watching the two room mates in reality . 

“Hakyeon hyung its ok we can manage“ Ravi spoke trying to stop the older from possibly ruining the reusable patch “just let me help Wonshik i’m not going to ruin it “ the tanned male replied as his had shook “hyung i know you’re just wanting to help but too much can be a bad thing” Ravi sighed , gulping when the older shot him a look his nose flaring .

Putting his phone down Leo walked over to Ken taking the new patch peeling the plastic off slowly , the quarrelling pair stopping as the watched in silence as Ken whinced slightly from the cold against his skin, taking the used pack he placed the plastic back over the sticky side then into the fridge before looking over his shoulder “ go rest Jaehwan ah “ he spoke softly picking his phone up once again sitting back down.

Ravi looked N up and down the other looking like he had just been slapped or given into trouble , taking the others slender fingers in both hands “hyung lets go to the practice room first and set it up Taekwoonie hyung and the kids will take care of Ken and meet us there …right?” he spoke up looking over to Hyuk and Hongbin who just nodded frantically .

N looking back and forth from everyone in the room sighing “ok ill grab my bag “he replied pushing his hair back going to his room. Ravi letting go of the breath he was holding as he went to collect his own things, jumping from the shock of Leo sitting on his bed while Ken slept “what when… why?’ he asked trying to remain quiet “ you just said to look after him” the vocal deadpanned as Ravi scratched the back of his head nodding “ok then see you later” he added leaving for the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hyung?” Hyuk whispered after gently knocking and popping his head into the door just catching Leo snap his head from Ken to himself ‘oh?” he thought to himself , clearing his throat as the older sat up more “we’re going in 10, you guys coming?” the maknae asked.

Leo nodded pushing his hair back “meet you at the door” he answered his voice a little coarse from sitting in silence for a while, he waited for the younger to leave the room before kneeling beside the Ken’s bed placing a hand gently on the brunette’s shoulder carefully shaking it “Jaehwan ah its time to get up”he spoke softly trying hard not to shock the younger.

Ken stirred scrunching his face making a noise that could only be described as “dun wanna”, blushing Leo stood up “i’ll get your other patch and painkillers .. get changed” he spoke a little louder his voice squeaked mid sentence only making the raven haired vocal want to leave as fast as possible as he made a bee line for the kitchen.

Slowly opening his eyes from the olders rushed moments and panicked sounds, he smiled slowly sat up smiling to himself “keyopta” he mumbled “huh” Leo asked as he made his way back into the room “nothing hyung” Ken quickly covered himself before lifting his shirt.

Some how this time it was harder for Leo to switch patches , the younger still looked half asleep with a blush highlighting his puffy eyes and cheeks but what was the worse was the younger’s plumped red lips that screamed to be kissed … or bitten. 

“Thank you” Ken spoke smiling before taking his painkillers with water trying to take his focus away from Leo watching his throat “do you need to get changed?” the older asked , Ken shaking his head wrapping a blanket round him letting Leo pick up his bag ,stopping at the door the brunette turned round leaning his body against the older shocking him slightly “Gomawo Taekwoonie hyung” he whispered .

“what’s taking them so long?” Hongbin asked sighing heavily slumped against the wall next to the main door “ I dunno but my guts saying not to get in their way” Hyuk shrugged jutting out his bottom lip.   
“oh … ooooohhh” Hongbin nodded realising what the younger meant before grinning “YAH YOU TWO HYUNGS THE VAN IS WAITING” he shouted surprising the other.

Leo wasn’t given much of chance to respond as his heart pounded against his chest as they were both called on by the two youngest at the door , Ken walking away first Leo following quickly behind with two bags over his shoulder as the four of them soon left.

Ravi watched as N wiped down the practice room floor with a towel after he had made sure the couch would be comfy enough for their hurt friend to sit or lay down for awhile , the leader stopping half way taking deep breaths .  
Ravi knelt down taking the towel “I can do that slow down hyung” he spoke pushing the older’s hair back from sticking to his face “you’ll just wear yourself out before practice can begin” he tried to joke , N just shook his head reaching for the fabric only to have it pulled away from him again ”Wonshik ah give it “ he asked holding his hand out looking cross.

“Hakyeon hung gwenchna?” Ravi asked setting of the older bottom lip as n tried not to start crying, taking a hold of one of the leaders hands he pulled him into his embrace as the older broke down into his arms “what if the others get hurt? does that mean we’re failing as team …or am i failing as a leader ?” N croaked out between sobs.

Stroking the soft dark locks ,Ravi shook his head “Hakyeon you’re doing fine it was an accident its not the end of the world, the kids are strong everything will work out like it always will” the rapper calmly told the older as he looked at the slender figure ,his face leaning down placing a soft touch of his lips onto the other .

N pulled away fast with wide eyes his tears stopping immediately “Wonshik what are you doing?”.


	6. Chapter 6

N wiped his eyes dry of his long forgotten tears the only thing that lingered was confusion “Wonshik” he could only say , sitting up he watched the rapper stand hearing him clear his throat “heh didn’t think that would actually help you stop crying” the younger spoke trying to laugh it off however it was obvious he was lying as he could no longer look N in the eye scratching the back of his head turning away.

“Do you like me?” The oldest mumbled touching his lips , even though the other wasn’t facing him he saw Ravi flinch from the question . Looking over his shoulder “of course I do your my hyung right?” Ravi asked his voice calm and deep making seem that it was more of a statement rather than a question. 

N reached a hand out to the younger opening his mouth but shut it just as quickly as the door swung open as the rest of the group filed into the room “let’s talk later *hyung* Ravi whispered his solem expression changing as he ran to Hongbin shaking him making the maknae burst out laughing excited. 

“Stop fussing hyung I don’t know whose worse you or Hakyeon hyung ... ok of course it’s him but he means well ... mianhae” Ken pouted as Leo glared at him , the older had been making sure the injured vocal was comfortable when his hands were batted away.

Sighing Leo cleared his throat as he looked at the younger softly “just let us know if you need anything Jae... Jaehwanie...” he mumbled blushing aeygo was never his strong point , the blush deepening as Ken squeezed his hand smiling before grinning leaning slightly on his good side “YAH GUYS TAEKWOONIE HYUNG’S DOING AEYGO!” He shouted resulting in laughter from the trio of kids in the corner and a gasp from N who immediately checked Leo’s temperature who snatched his hand hand back from the other glaring walking away. 

Ken grinned to himself even though he was in pain didn’t mean he changed personalities he was still a giant dork.

As he watched as his friends practice their solo routines as well as the ones that only needed a space left where he would stand resulted in him laughing when they got a little confused Ken was unable to take his eyes off Leo from the way he moved around just lured him in every time, the more he thought about it the more he realised that the feelings he once had of the older before debut had never truly left him “but is it the same” he asked himself plugging his earbuds in closing his eyes.

The brunette eyes shot opened when he felt something cold on his side , blinking away the fuzzy sleep he saw a startled N hovering over him ice pack in hand “sorry Jaehwanie ah you were clutching your side so we thought it hurt and we brought you this” the tanned older spoke apologetically , shaking his head smiling Ken sat up a bit straighter “gomawo hyung” he yawned ,the older taking a place on the couch watching Ravi and Leo work on the LR routines.

“Where is Binnie and Hyukie?” Ken asked looking about the room seeing no sign of the duo raising a brow “they said they would get food and drinks after using the rest room ... but they have been gone a while now that you mention it?” The dancer replied thinking back , while the older was lost in thought Ken watched the remaining two feeling a little restless as Ravi got close to Leo “Hakyeon hyung let’s go get some fresh air” he suggested letting the other slowly help his stiff body up slowly walking ahead clutching the ice pack as N let the others know that they would be back.


	7. Chapter 7

It had only been five minutes since N and Ken had left the room but Leo was anxious “URG OK FINE! , let’s rest hyung” Ravi yelled flopping himself on the ground startling the older , before then sitting next to him. 

The pair sitting in silence as Leo stared at the door “Taekwoon hyung? Are you ok now?” Ravi asked as he starfishes on the ground , he had noticed the vocal had been more quiet than usual , the older nodded silently clutching his legs “good talk hyung good talk”. 

“Maybe we should give them a call they might be stuck in a line?” N suggested walking with Ken down the hall “I hope it’s tasty” the vocal mused as the older pulled out his phone clicking on Hongbin’s number as they stopped just out side the bathroom. 

Music played softly from the speaker at the same time a louder muffled by the door the same music played , squinting his eyes he hung up “hakyenmmmpf” Ken started but was silenced by N’s finger on his lip.

Silently opening the door sliding his body in quietly trying to make no noise , hearing something shuffiling almost breathy noises in a closed cubicle, he opened his phone again calling the same number but not on speaker phone when he heard the familiar music. 

Hanging up once again blood now boiling N stomped towards an empty cubicle beside the locked one standing on the toilet for support “WHAT DO YOU TWO OOOOOHHHMYGOD NOOOOO!” He started to bark but then shrieked jumping down covering his eyes when he had saw what the Hyuk was doing to Hongbin. 

Ken as quickly as the pain in his side would let him Burst into the room just as Hyuk exited his cubicle zipping up his jeans with Hongbin fixing his clothes right behind them , the pair red in the face as well as disheveled. 

“Practice room now!” N demanded walking out of the bathroom “what ... what?” Ken asked before slowly following with the two youngest behind him.

Sighing for the nth time -(haha get get *nudge nudge* get it ....sorry)- Ravi sat up “Taekwoon hyung I wan” He started before jumping to his feet letting out a girly sounding scream as the practice room door swung open with a bang , N standing at sound proof room. With heads hung low Hyuk and Hongbin made their way in while Ken went to stand beside the others. 

“I will be having words with these two then we are having a group meeting got it” N spoke through gritted teeth before letting the door slam behind him .

“What do you two think you are doing?” N asked arms crossed hovering almost towering over the two he had caught, Hongbin flinched at the older’s voice it was one of the few times he ever heard it directed to him and it still scared him no matter how many times he had heard it. 

“We’re dating ...hyung” Hyuk announced trying his best to look confident but not without trying not to enrage the oldest , he took hold of Hongbin’s hand clasping it close to his chest “jaebal don’t blame Hongbinie it was my fault ,it was the first time we have ever done it in a public place” he added quickly hanging his head back down when N’s eyes had widened .

“Dating ...public what how long has this been happening!” N cried out throwing his hands up in the air “al ...almost a year now Wonshik hyung He uh he saw us a few months bback so we’ve been trying to be careful BUT!” Hongbin softly spoke taking a deep breath before declaring “ I love him Hakyeon hyung I really do I love Hyuk as much as Wonshik loves ... sleep?” He spoke up trying cover his words up.

N snapped his head up “ he knew ? “ the oldest asked “love?” He asked again his voice now soft and unsure as he touched his lips , the pair nodding “ You didn’t realise hyung ? He’s crazy for ...you” Hyuk spoke noticing how the older reacted .

“Just don’t try not to be open about in public the company won’t like it and as long as the manager is gone from our dorm it’s fine you can go now” N spoke sitting down on the nearest chair as the pair left “ do you want to talk to the others hyung?” Hongbin asked as but the dancer just shook his head “no just close the door please” He asked looking lost in thought.


	8. Chapter 8

As the Hyukbin pair sat down against the wall they shared an all knowing glance at Ravi making the rapper fidget on the spot “hyung go” the maknae spoke up sighing , Hongbin pushing the hair out of his eyes the pair were both relieved yet frustrated “it wasn’t supposed to come out like this” written over their faces as they just held hands listening to music.

Ravi turned to Leo who glared at him arms crossed “Taek hyung please it was an accident .... URGH! I hate when you do that” the rapper whined marching to the room when the older had just remained quiet “it’s like you have mind control powers over him” Ken whispered.

His rage filled expression changed to a softer one as the brunette spoke to him “Jyani gwenchana?” He asked taking a hold of the younger’s hands taking Ken aback slightly “Jyani? hehe hyung hasn’t said that in a while “ Ken questioned before smiling brightly before nodding his head reassuring the other he was ok. 

Across the room Hyuk raised a brow gently nudging his boyfriend gaining his attention away from his phone , Hongbin just as shocked at the sight of the two quickly with out questions photographed the pair (you know for reasons).

“Hakyeon hyung?” Ravi called out to the oldest after closing the door behind him his voice just as shaken as his hands , taking a step towards the dancer when he got no reply he just about screamed when N snapped round glaring at him.

“You knew?” He asked slowly standing at the same time Ravi took a step back ,”a well hyung they asked...” picking up a notebook full of lyrics N advanced on the younger “YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDNT THINK TO TELL ME” the oldest yelled throwing the book narrowly missing Ravis head “ll LOOK HAKYEON AH” Ravi shouted back “are you mad I didn’t tell you or are you mad that I kissed you?” He asked calming down watching the older’s face change.

N sat back down holding his head “I just i ... is it true?” He stammered hearing the seat beside him being pulled , as Ravi sat down he sighed “I thought it was obvious sometimes you know it felt like you were playing along , I thought that maybe you could like me back” the raven haired male answered putting the book back on the table his voice low playing with the edge of the cover.

N watching him thinking back realising that the younger was right he did but it wasn’t that he didn’t like the attention from the other and it made him feel guilty , rubbing his face in frustration he groaned “I’m not even sure if it was on purpose either Wonshik ah if anything I didn’t want to lead you on” he spoke unable to look the younger in the eyes. 

The pair sat in silence ,Ravis twitchy fingers reaching over slowly pushing the dark brown hair behind the older’s ear “if you don’t want it I won’t do it anymore” he spoke his voice low and sincere , N moving a hand to the others in his hair stopping just seconds before touching pulling it away “Wonshik ah ... I need time to figure out what I feel for you” He replied barely a whisper watching Ravi nod and take his hand back “I can wait wheather it’s the answer I want or not I won’t let it affect the group or our friendship hyung” he added standing up hands in pockets as he left the room and the older to think.

Walking out into the practice room Ravi stood frozen as the sight he saw was Leo and Ken being giggly , looking over to the two youngest he noticed Hongbin was filming and Hyuk stared in disbelief “ah so this is how parents feel coming home to a mess” he mumbled to himself pinching the bridge of his nose.


	9. Chapter 9

When N emerged from the room a short while after he hadn’t bothered scanning the room instead just quietly picked up his bag “let’s go home guys” he called out heading for the door.

Ken imeaditly following worried for his friend leaving a half asleep Leo to plop on the couch shocking himself awake , Ravi patting his shoulder motioning that they were leaving as Hyuk stretched yawning as Hongbin used his back as pillow walking out of the door.

The van ride back was almost unbearable quiet both Leo and Ravi tried to ignore how N was resting his head on Ken “tsk Jaehwan’s injured” Leo had grumbled to himself trying to distract himself with his phone.

Ravi turned to look look at his dongsengs , sighing when the pair were fast asleep holding hands leaving him to do anything but smile.

“What do I do?” N asked Ken as the younger lay on his bed while letting the older change the gel pad “mmm I’m not entirely sure hyung it’s your feelings but he told you how he feels right?” The brunette asked slowly sitting up using N as support , the pain was getting better but it still stung a little .

Sighing all N could think of was how blind he was to the younger’s feelings , sitting down he stared at Ken for a moment “did you know?” He asked unsure holding his legs to his chest , the vocal tilting his head before his brows furrowed “I want to say sort of Wonshik ah looks at you sometimes with the same eyes I’ve looked at a person I love..ed” he calmly spoke blushing as he tried to cover up his words Leo calling his name cutely on loop in his mind.

N raising an eyebrow at the younger “but but but I can’t say I saw it at the time ya know hehe it’s like when I think back Hyukie definitely did it to Hongbinnie” the vocal tried to divert , his distraction being completed when Hongbin entered the room “oh hyung’s ?” The youngest spoke shocked still feeling guilty for being caught.

Turning to leave the reddish brunette was stopped by N reaching for his hand “Hongbin ah I’m sorry I shouted at you please stay and help me” the leader softly asked as the other turned back round his nervousness disappearing replaced by mischief “you talk to him in your sleep you know” he answers matter of factly.

N’s hand dropped on the bed as his eyes shot open “what?” He squeaked turning to Ken who just nodded while Hongbin scanned through his phone “neh one time you were upset in your dream I had to sleep on the couch because you just would stop arguing with dream Ravi AND THEN! there are those dreams you have with him” the visual added perking up when he found what he was looking for turning the screen round after pressing play.

The colour drained from the oldest face as sounds of his own mumbled moans and the rappers name filled the air “OFF OFF OFF PUT IT OFF!” He shouted as Hongbin just smirked at him and Ken tried not to laugh for the sake of not being killed and that it still hurt to much to do so.

“Omo Omo Omo!...OMO!” N cried as he paced his room as realisation smacked him upside the head, he had just brushed of those dreams as once in a blue moon attraction and thought nothing of it “ what am I going to do?” He asked himself as Ken and Hongbin heads followed the older “well hyung I mean you could try and date him” Hongbin spoke up as Ken frantically nodded “yeah you even said Wonshikie would stay by your side if it didn’t work out “ the brunette added.

Stopping dead in his tracks the oldest slowly turned to look at the two “but what if I break his heart I don’t want that” the tanned male sighed before a screaming loudly as the bedroom door was slammed wide open. 

“Hakyeon fix him” Leo demanded with his gentle voice charging into he room reaching out his hand to Ken “I made too much food come eat with me” he added . N there and then saw what the others had been talking about the look he saw it in Ken’s eyes and in Leo’s it was the same look Ravi had alway given to him.

Following the two out of his room his eyes roamed about the open planed kitchen dining and living area ,landing on Ravi his heart sank the younger looked dull and lost in deep thought as he held a pen to his note book but writing nothing ,it was his fault and he knew it he had made the younger sad “he hasn’t moved from there since we got back hyung” Hongbin sighed in the door way.


	10. Chapter 10

Hyuk looked up from the sofa he was currently lying across , he watched N stare at his Ravi hyung “aish these two” he mumbled to himself before standing up groaning his body sore from the days events.

“Hyung Hakyeon hyung I don’t feel well” he whined holding his stomach shuffling along the floor , Hakyeon blinking out of his daze looking at the youngest gasping “Hyukie ah gwenchana?” The older called out with his arms open which Hyuk to full advantage of turning into a ball of fluff “damn I’m good” he thought to himself wondering if he should take up acting.

Wrapped up in blankets standing in the bathroom while N searched the medicine cabinet for indigestion tablets Hyuk yawned sitting on the edge of the bath tub. N looked at him smiling through the mirror “thank you Hyukie” he spoke up the maknae raising a sleepy brow to the older “you never need my smothering even when you are actually ill, thank you for distracting me” he added holding out a couple of tums to the red head.

Grinning Hyuk opened his mouth taking his “medicine” , “hyung if I have learned anything its to make you happy before possibly pissing you off” he giggled standing up “Hongbinie made the first move and it took me a while to accept him I came to realise that if it lasts it lasts if it doesn’t it doesn’t so I just went for it” he added still smiling and shaking his head “Binnie hyung even started today in the bathroom I just really wanted food” he finished as N just hung his head pinching his nose.

“I really didn’t need that last part Han Sanhyuk but your right ... aish taking advice from the kid is weird” N replied dramatically shaking his head at the last part giggling before then shaking the younger gently by his shoulders “hehe babo hyung babo” .

Ravi dropped his head to the table his note book only just softening the thud “what have I done” he spoke to himself “ a lot of things” a deep but caramelly smooth voice answered him jolting the rapper upright in seat as an N stood in front of him hands on his hips calm look on his bare face fringe tied up out of his face as to not tough his sheet mask currently sitting on his face “but I’m glad you did” the leader spoke up again.

Ravi put down his pen after calming down from the initial shock realising it was much later in the night the whole living area now empty “really?” He asked as the brunette sat down nodding “so I was thinking ...” N started clearing his throat playing with edges of the others note book “I’m not looking to go on fancy ones but maybe we could you know go on trips after practices and stuff like to the market just ourselves you know like dates” he added his blush evident through the thin mask.

Gulping and equally red the rapper reached out brushing their fingertips together “I’d like that Hakyeon hyung” he answered before letting the older’s hand fall into his gently squeezing it “johahae Wonshik ah” N whispered before standing up letting go of the rappers hand taking the sheet mask off, putting it in the bin he walked round the table to Ravis’ side leaning down placing kiss on his cheek.

“Night hyung” Ravi spoke watching the older go to his room waiting for the door to close before squirming happily on the spot and picking up his pen writing immediately. 

Ken lay in his bed trying to fall asleep before Ravi came into sleep to avoid the snoring but his mind was filled with too many thoughts of the usually cold Leo being the soft caring Taekwoon , “is he only being like this to me because I’m hurt or does he feel closer to me these days “ he thought to himself , it wasn’t like the older ignored him or was mean to him he just was a person of few words and likes to keep to himself even after all these years the older vocal just likes his space, but lately Ken was allowed into the small Leo bubble and it was troubling him slightly ... a lot really.

Hyuk sat on his bed crossed legged watching as Leo did his usual routine of searching for his earphones , unsuspecting to the lion that Hyuk had them hidden under his pillow “one hyung down one to go” he said in his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Ken stared at the time on his phone 03:42, he didn’t have to get up just yet there was still an hour or so till N came bursting through his door to wake up himself and a snoring Ravi “wait what” he whispered to himself whipping his head round seeing an empty bed.

Stretching as he sat up he was surprised when he realised he actually got a decent sleep , his side wasn’t all that painful anymore and he had no annoying thunder from the rapper jolting him in and out of sleep. 

It wasn’t that the snoring had bothered him too much he had gotten used to it by now “it feels weird without it” he chuckled mentally as he shuffled towards the living area , rolling his eyes smiling when the familiar snore of a bear like Ravi head down on the dining table pen still in hand drool on his open note book. 

“Yah Kim Wonshik wake up” he called shaking the younger’s shoulders “mhmm five more minutes hyung” the other whined curling his head into his arms dragging the book and pen with him “mokay but Hakyeon hyung is going to be mad that your ruining his nice table” Ken said arms crossed over his chest after putting the kettle on.

Ravi’s head shot up the book now dangaling from his cheek as he blinked his blurry sleepy eyes “wha hyung time is it?” He croaked out letting the older tidy up “early” Ken giggled at the sight “Hakyeon hyung will up soon make him something” he added as he filled up his mug of coffee .

Ravi nodded looking in the fridge pulling out two water bottles, corgette ,ham and eggs “Whoah ambitious?” Hyuk spoke up scaring the pair ,Ravi almost dropping his eggs leaving the maknae grinning going to take his own water after turning the pre prepared rice cooker on. 

“I’ll have you know Taekwoonie hyung has been teaching me ,LR promotions meant we had to get up before you guys some days” the dark haired rapper pouted prepping the veg ignoring the giggles behind him “coffee?” Leo croaked poking his head out of his room smelling the air his dark hair a nest like mess and his face puffy from the rest , just the sight of him made the other vocals heart pound his heart strings pulled tighter by the older calling out for him “Jyani ah coffee” Ken hiding his blush turning quickly to grab a mug. “Taek hyung had a bad night he lost his earphones and had to sleep in silence” Hyuk spoke up as Leo sat watching Ravi make a pigs ear out of the ham not having the energy yet to tell him.

When Ken turned to hand the raven haired male he gasped in shock seeing Hongbin sitting on the maknaes lap rubbing his eyes yawning , placing the mug in front of Leo he cleared his throat seeminlg finding his own mug far more interesting than it was just a moment ago trying to keep his eyes off the older “Lee Jaehwan get a grip” he told himself.

A short while passed and Leo was now “helping” Ravi making slightly bigger portions for everyone while the other three chatted Hongbin’s arms wrapped round the youngest stroking the back of his short hair. 

N walked out of his room yawning stopping dead in tracks at the sight “Omo” he started gasping “I can’t believe it ... YAH HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!” He shouted making the younger’s laugh at his reaction ,the leader mumbling something like “about god darn time you guys learned to get yourselves up” as he sat down shyly smiling at Ravi who gave him a small wave before his was forced to help Leo again.

After breakfast Ken headed towards the bathroom stretching it was finally his turn being third in line wasn’t so bad especially since they wernt in a rush running late, he ultimately regretted his decision to wait by the door after hearing the shower stop running as Leo opened the door his jeans hanging unbuttoned low on his hips. The younger felt his mouth dry up from the way the older pushed his damp black hair back dropping small droplets of water sliding down his shirtless torso.

“Hwan Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan “ Leo called snapping the vocal out of his trance “huh wha?” He asked embarrassed “you can go in... gwenchana?” The older asked taking a step closer worried “Ahhh yeah just sleepy still I gues thanks hyung anyeong” Ken panicked running inside the bathroom closing the door behind him panting holding his heart “good god Lee Jaehwan way to make yourself look thirsty” he scolded himself turning the water on. 


	12. Chapter 12

“No you can’t go in together I’m not risking anything before manager arrives no Binnie bad Binnie don’t give me that face” N spoke fussing over the second youngest trying to drag his boyfriend into shower with him furiously giving him neck chops and the brunette pouted at him clinging onto the maknaes arm. 

Hyuk now a hundred percent done with Hongbin’s plan on annoying N ripped his arm out away from the other “STOP!” He shouted making the pair freeze in shock, the younger rubbing his temples sighing as he continued “bin hyung it stopped being funny ten minutes ago just go have a shower” he spoke up handing the visual his towel “Hyuk ah I’m ..mianhae I got carried away” The older spoke taking the towel before leaving for the bathroom.

When the door closed Hyuk let go of his breath he was holding , he hated being like that with the other but the way Hongbin dragged him into things just made him uncomfortable and he only went along with it because he loves him.

“Hyuk gwenchana?” N hesitantly asked placing a hand n his shoulder to which the maknae shrugged off walking back to his room , N gulped worried wringing his hands “Hakyeon they’ll be ok you don’t need to fix it” a smooth deep voice spoke gently in his ear as strong arms wrapped round his waist ,looking over his shoulder he was met with ravi’s calm face damp hair slicked back as the rapper rested his head on the older’s shoulder “I know but ... I know” the leader answered clasping his hands over the younger’s blushing.

“Oh I thought you guys fell out looks like you made up that’s good” their managers voiced boomed out from the doorway , N immeadatly letting go going redder in the face “yeyeah hyung were all good now” he stuttered striaghting himself out before reaching the the back of the younger’s shirt clinging to it “good good I’ve got some news” the manager smiled clapping his hands together with a grin on his face.

Hongbin and N hand in hand jumped round the small living space happily screaming when their manager broke the news , Ken wanted to join them but when he jumped up quickly he went back down just as fast with Leo holding him up ,the younger shaking his head saying he was okay while the remaining two stared in shock mouths hung open .

All the while their manager looked proud of himself. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ken sat on his bed sorting through his belongings while on the other side Ravi was dumping his into a box “Wonshikie?” The older started still folding his clothes gaining a grunt that the younger was listening “when the accident happened what was wrong with Taekwoon hyung?” He added watching Ravi stop what he was doing in the corner of his eye. 

Sitting down the rapper sighed , shoulders slumped the rip in his jeans the focus of his fingers attention , Ken shifting to look at the younger better “Wonshik it’s ok forget I asked ok” he spoke up only for the younger to shake his head “it’s just that time before you guys turned up none of us really got along well ,we fought a lot but we carried on ,Taek hyung he was always quiet even when there were arguments” Ravi started still looking at his fingers clearing his throat.

“Some days he just wouldn’t get out of bed no matter what we did or what manager said he just replied I’ll be getting chucked out soon anyway I’m not that goodor I know I’m going home anyway at least let me sleep we found out that he heard that more trainees would becoming part of our group he was scarred he would be asked to leave” the raven haired younger added looking up slightly to the side full aware Ken sat across from him shocked.

“So he did hate us?” The vocal mumbled hugging his legs , Ravi shaking his head “Hyung struggled with what he wanted back then he didn’t hate you he was scarred because he thought the thing he had chosen was being snatched before he even started” the rapper spoke standing up grabbing more of his books lips pressed into a tight thin line “so every time he makes a mistake he feels like his time is up and me and Hakyeon hyung try to persuade him its ok that he’s not going anywhere but that was the first time in a while he got like that it just looked worse I guess it took us all by surprise” he finished chucking them into the box.

Ken sat on his bed blinking “thank you” he spoke up watching the younger shrug , “yah what’s taking you guys so long you got so much to pack” N stated walking in hands on hips shaking his head , grabbing a box he folded it open before patting Ravis back gently letting them both know he heard a little of what they were saying before powerhouseing his way through the pairs room “Hakyeon hyung ...what about your own room?” Ken asked trying to help “tis done already” he answers looking up beaming making the vocal laugh nodding .

“Geez Hakyeon careful” Ravi called trying to take the heavy box from the older “you can’t stop him it’s a mother’s strength” Hongbin laughed carrying a bag of hangers . Leo stood in front of the kitchen carefully sorting out the utensils and dishes every now and then slapping Hyuk’s hand away from the fridge , resulting in a pouting maknae “hyung I’m hungry” he whined before following the older’s hand as it pointed towards their bedroom “YAH SANHYUK GET YOUR ASS IN HERE” N shouted “uhh hyung I was waiting for your expertease” the youngest tried to explain running to his room leaving Leo to roll his eyes.

“Excited?” Ken asked making the older slightly jump “mianhae” the younger giggled patting his shoulder , “mmm I guess” Leo replied closing the box before moving onto the next fridge pack starting to fill it with food . Ken smiled “I’m glad ... thank you for helping me lately” he added smiling staring on the contents of the cupboard noting that someone had a secret stash of ramyeon ,looking at the older as Leo held a finger up to his lips making Ken grin knowing now why he was in charge of the kitchen.

Leaning into the older’s side he whispered “only if you share” looking at how Leo’s smiled fell for a second before nodding grudgingly “fine but I have to make it”he answered “only because it’s you” he added mumbling under his breath “huh what ya say?” Ken asked ,” hey guys that’s the first van gone I got your keys” their manager called out saving Leo by the skin of his teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

Ravi smiled as he was pulled along into the market by a very focused N , the pair had or rather the older decided that for their new dorm they could spend a little of their cash on some new items and Ravi agreed who was he to refuse a mini date.

“What colour of tooth brush do you want red or blue?” N asked holding up the two packages “blue” the rapper replied smiling softly highly amused by the other. Placing six different colours of toothbrushes into the basket Ravi was holding ,N pushed his hair behind his ear blushing “stop staring like that it’s kinda creepy” he whispered gently nudging the younger “stop being adorable then” Ravi wittily replied earning a neck chop.

“Do you think it’s overkill?” N asked as they stood in the elevator “Hakyeon it was you of course it was” Ravi laughs barely able to touch the button as both their hands were full “I would neck chop you but ... I’ll put it on my to do list” the oldest sighed , Ravi smirked leaning in placing a quick peck on the others cheek “you’ll have to make that two” he whispered into the oldest ear, leaving a stunned N sanding in the elevator before he came to and hopped out to catch up “YAH WHO SAID YOU COULD DO THAT!” He called out trying hard not to smile and look angry.

Stopping in front of the door for the older Ravi shrugged “no one I took liberties” he answered knocking on the door “tsk bapo” the oldest mumbled flipping his hair out his face “what are you two squabbling about “ Hongbin joked hand on hip as he opened the door , stepping in the pair took in how empty the dorm looked “Whoah hyung you wernt kidding wait what is this?” Hyuk asked taking a couple of bags rummaging holding up a strange bent pieace of metal “Hyukie sweetie that’s a coat hanger” Ken laughed not noticing the intense glare that was being bestowed on Hyuk for Ken calling him sweetie “ohh huh ok” the maknae responded walking quickly behind Hongbin.

Ken shrugged holding his backpack in his arms looking about before smiling at Leo awkwardly as the older just looked at him blankly . Clearing his throat N broke the silence “let’s say goodbye and go to our new home”

Bundled into the van clutching their immediate possessions ,Hongbin resting his head on Hyuk’s shoulder as they hold hands hidden by the older’s backpack while N started to take pictures smiling to himself , Ken and Ravi sniggering to each other while Leo feigns sleep against the window ,one eye just barely open staring at Ken.

“Whaoah” Ravi gasped at the size of the dorm the two youngest searching the rooms “I WANT THIS ONE” Hongbin poking his head out of the frame scaring a mover “we get our own room?” Leo asked perked up from the prospect of privacy going to choose his own wandering into the most back room claiming it for himself.

Lifting up a somewhat heavy box , Ken flinched gritting his teeth in pain before dark claded arms wrapped around it taking the weight from him. Looking up his eyes locked with the deep brown orbs of Leo’s “thank you hyung” He sheepishly spoke up his cheeks and ears tinting pink, following the older into his new room he watched the other vocal place the box down “is there more?” Leo asked to which the younger shake his head.

“You still should be careful” the older barely voiced out loud enough for the other to hear as he place a hand gently on the younger’s side , gulping Ken nodded again “it’s just a little tender now the bruising is going down” he answered when Leo lifted up the side of his shirt letting his fingers barely touch the yellowing skin. Letting go of his breath Ken leaned into the older’s shoulder letting him take his weight “I’m sorry I scared you that day ...I can never be mad or upset by you” he added just as quietly, Hongbin stood by the doorway taking in the scene pulling the door closed just enough to let the pair have their moment.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hyukie baby wake up” Hongbin whispered into maknae’s ear gently stroking the soft brown locks out of his “mmmm is it morning?” The youngest asked leaning into the touch “no but I couldn’t sleep” The older responded taking the others fist opening it up against his hardening boner “I couldn’t switch my mind off” he added watching the smirk appear on Hyuk’s face , standing up he helped his half asleep lover leading him to his own room “the bathroom is between us and others” he answered the puzzled look in the younger’s face closing the door as quietly as possible.

Pulling the mousy brunette onto his lap Hyuk’s hands found purchase under the others tshirt while his lips attached to his neck leaving skin prickling kisses mimicking the touch his fingertips left as they roamed along the smooth skin. Reeling his head to the side Hongbin tried to expose as much of his neck as possible gently squeezing the younger’s muscular thighs loving the taught feeling as he slipped them further up and inwards gaining a soft moan in response.

In a brief moment of separation both shirts were tossed to the side before their lips were locked again ,Hongbin pulling the younger as close to himself as possible grinding his hips while Hyuk squeezed his ass in response .

Getting to his knees lying the older down, the youngest made even faster work of his lovers pj bottoms and boxers ,letting his fingers delicately stroke along the others stiff ,leaking cock smirking as he watched him whimper eyes rolling back from the slight touch.

Taking a firm hold of the leaking member he bagan to gently pump it letting his thumb linger and rub against the tip , Hongbin twitched in the younger’s hand as he covered his mouth even though they were separated from the rest he really didn’t want to get caught.

His whole body was tingiling and tightening as Hyuk picked up the pace on him, he bit his lips and gripped onto the bedsheets beneath him “Hongbin ah baby look at me” Hyuk purred lowly , when he met his lovers eyes they were dark full of lust like his body was everything Hyuk had been hunting for but as soon as his body was ready to give his hunter his trophy the younger took his hand off smirking just as dark leaving the older whining and whimpering for release. 

N sleepily rubbed his eyes as he shuffled to the bathroom to relive himself then head back to bed , standing over the toilet letting his body take over he rested his tired head on the wall in front of him when he heard muffled noises next door , blinking he leaned slightly closer to try and make out what it was going red as he realised what was going on. 

Standing up straight blushing and now wide awake he tried to distract himself from the noise but his body as tired as it was had second thoughts as it betrayed him.

Hyuk ran his hands through the soft brown locks of Hongbin’s hair as the others head bobbed up and down , letting his own head fall back “Binnie bb baby” he stuttered his free hand linking with the older’s squeezing gently. Licking his lips as he sat back Hongbin reached for a box of books never letting go of the younger’s hand as he pulled out a hardback.

Flipping open the cover to reveal his secret (only way to hide things from N detective) stash of condoms and lube in the hidden compartment he pulled out one of the packets handing it to the younger before taking the bottle shoving the book aside. 

Letting go of the older’s hand Hyuk carefully opened the packet watching while the older slicked his own fingers up laying back down , watching as the brunettes fingers circled and teased the eager and waiting hole , hissing at how tight the older’s slender fingers slipped in as he slid on the condom his grip trying to mimic the same feeling before he inches his way in between the others legs almost growling. 

N now sat on the floor silently panting embarrassed slightly that he was jerking of to the sounds of his friends as he desperately tried to change the image in his mind. 

Hongbin fingers found their way into the younger’s hair and shoulders gripping slightly as his breath hitches feeling the other begin to push into him ,the familiar sting sending pulsing waves through his body building and building the more he was filled until Hyuk was fully sheathed inside him. 

Legs shaking as he adjusted to size he stroked the back of the dark brunettes neck “saranghae” he spoke softly, the younger lifting his head from the crook of Hongbin’s neck smiling “saranghae” he answered back leaning down kissing him slowly moving his hips.

Sitting up on his knees picking up the pace motivated from the older’s breathy moaning and mutterings Hyuk bucked his hips ,sweat starting to form on his forehead holding tight on the older’s legs grunting as if to answer the others whimpers.

Head now fallen back eyes clenched shut as his hand pumped his needy cock the image N had in his mind was not of the two next door ,in Hongbin’s place was himself and in Hyuk was Ravi ,picturing the rapper holding him close whispering sweet nothings.

Leaning back on his hands Hongbin bounce and rolled his hips to match the rhythm the younger holding onto hips was making. Reaching between them Hyuk took hold of the others leaking dick stroking it just as fast revelling in the sweet gasp it caused from the older in his lap arms immediately wrapping round his shoulders as Hongbin shook.

“Hy Hyuk I can’t“ Hongbin whined as he dug his fingers into the younger’s shoulders “me either” he replied joining the lips once again feeling his own limits reaching , the pair shaking through their release Hongbin coating both Hyuks hand and their stomachs.

Resting their heads together the panting pair lay down ,Hyuk pulling out tying the used condom chucking it into the waste basket smiling before cuddling up to his equally as worn out lover.

N sat on the floor staring in disbelief at his own hand now cover in his cum before smiling and laughing to himself “I can’t believe that just happened” he thought getting up to wash his hand before quietly tip toeing back to his own room careful to not make any noise , lying under the cover he mused to himself “I must remember to tell them off in the morning ... and maybe ask Hongbin for some tips”.


	16. Chapter 16

Ken yawned eyes closed as he turned in his make shift futon bed being too lazy the night before to rebuild his bed in his new room ,his hand hitting something firm but warm.

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the thing disturbing his sleep , laying wrapped up in his own bedding beside him fast asleep was Leo ,earbuds pugged into one side while the older’s phone was beside his head gripped in a hand.

Ken felt surprised and confused “did he not get room of his own?” He asked him self staring at the other unsure if he should wake the sleeping lion or not , taking a deep breath he lay back down in hopes of getting a little bit of a lie in but even turning away he couldn’t help but watch the older vocal in his sleep “funny he’s exactly the same tho a little less intimidating” he smiled.

“Stop staring” he heard mumbled jolting him out of his thoughts turning away “i I I wasn’t ... wait why are you omff” the brunette jittered as he was gently tugged in the Leo’s embrace “it felt weird to sleep alone in a new place and Hyuk wasn’t in his room he was in Hongbin’s , Wonshikie snores and N was spying in on Hongbin’s room” Leo mumbled into the younger’s soft locks “oh...oooooh” Ken replied blaming his realisation on making him blush and not the fact that he was being held and a breath running down his neck. 

Leo peered at the younger in his arms trying to hold back his smile , his heart was beating but he could feel the younger’s beat twice as fast “Jyani” he spoke up his smooth voice that became a little bit gravely from sleep , feeling the other tense a little “do you like me ?” He asked.

Ken’s heart felt as if it stopped as he sat up ,the older’s grip on him gone as he looked at Leo staring back at him looking calm the total opposite of how he was feeling that moment, “i uh” he started gripping onto his covers as he shied away while Leo sat up leaning his body closer to the younger .

Leo’s face inches away from the others as he tilted his head looking at the plump lips ,blinking when they moved away as he now stared at a knee, sitting back he looked up silent “i uh ... bathroom” Ken stuttered not looking at the older before leaving quickly. Flabbergasted Leo stood up and gathered his things “maybe I was wrong ... he must? maybe he? Is he upset from before ...?” he started to think feeling a pang in his gut as he left.

Stretching in his doorway Ravi noticed two things 1. Ken speeding to the bathroom slamming it shut 2.leo leaving Ken’s room to go into his own slamming the door shut, he glanced at the Hyukbin couple in the kitchen with a raised eye Hongbin nodding before following after ken as he turned left and knocked on Leo’s door. 

“Go away” Leo spoke a tinge of panic in his voice “hyung it’s just me” Ravi answered opening the door , closing it behind him waiting for the older to say anything but the raven haired vocal stood in the middle of the room his covers clutched to his chest shaking slightly “ hyung what happened?” He asked taking a few steps closer before the covers were dropped and arms latched around him.

“Jaehwanie hyung you ok in there?” Hongbin asked after knocking “uuuh yeah I’m fINe” ken answered his voice cracking slightly before he cleared it “just getting ready for the day hehe” he added turning the tap on “you sure you looked a bit ... rattled about something” the younger asked looking back at Hyuk signaling him to get N to Leo’s room. 

The youngest in the group speeding off ,”yeah yeah it’s nothing I’m fine” ken replied wiping his face, Hongbin sighed slightly leaning closer to the door “did Taekwonie hyung say something to you or ...do something?” He asked almost whispering , he could hear the taps being turned off and some shuffling but he couldn’t really tell what was going on until he heard the click of the lock.


	17. Chapter 17

Ken barely opened the door ,an eye blinking at his friend staring back with worried filled eyes “ hyung?” Hyuk asked as he slowly came into the vocals eyesight.

Sighing Ken nodded letting them in before going to sit on the closed lid seat of the toilet , playing with the hem of the towel “I” he started furrowing his own brows trying to figure it out why in his own thoughts “I got scared” he added. 

Reaching out Hongbin ran his fingers through the older’s hair nodding not saying anything in hopes that Ken talking it out loud would help , Hyuk sighed joining the pair as he sat on the floor , taking his troubled hyung’s hand “It’s not like I haven’t thought about that moment a million times before but I was scared?” Ken asked aloud both to his friends and himself unsure. 

~~~~~

N felt his heart jump into his throat when the maknae had given him a brief description of what just happened, scrambling to Leo’s room he took a deep breath to calm himself down before letting his self into the dark haired vocals room seeing said man a shaking lump on the ground in Ravi’s arms “Hakyeon ah” Ravi spoke gaining Leo’s attention. 

Red puffy eyes stared up at him as he walked over “Taekwoonie what happened?” He asked kneeling down. Leo turned away sitting up “I want to be alone right now” he spoke softly rubbing his face , grabbing his cover he meekly lifted himself off the floor onto his bed covering himself completely with it “I think I need to be alone right now” he spoke again , N looking to Ravi for some help but the rapper just stood up holding a hand out for the older “ok hyung we’ll bring you something to eat later then we’ll talk a little ok” Ravi spoke leading the other out not waiting for an answer that he wouldn’t get.

~~~

“Jaehwanie apart from acting have you ever kissed someone” Hongbin asked still stroking the brunette hair watching as the blush crept over his face “ye yeah of course but that was at school and stuff” Ken replied honestly “just kissed?” He asked once more “hyung!” Hyuk gasped feeling somewhat shocked then awkward when the oldest nodded “oh I see” Hongbin replied leaving a silence in the room.

“I think I know why you were scared then” he spoke up as Ken nodded hanging his head leaving Hyuk confused looking at his lover , eyes going wide when words were mimed out “Jaehwanie is a virgin”.

~~~

Chewing on his bottom lip N stared at the door of Leo’s room while listening to Ravi tell him about what he saw and heard “do you think it’ll be like before?” He quietly asked the rapper ,Ravi shrugged talking his hands from across the table “he might just be a little heart broken but that’s all we know well find out more either when Jaehwan is out of the bathroom or if taekwoonie talks to us” he spoke up.

Ravi taking a deep breath sitting up letting it out slowly , he looked over the oldest stretching out his hand into the dancers “it’ll be ok we should only get involved if it doesn’t fix itself” he tried to reassure the other. N placing his head to rest of Ravi’s shoulder making a small hum that sounded like a mix of “I know you’re right but I’m very worried”.

At that moment Hyuk left the bathroom looking a little pale garnering the pairs interest “Hyogi yah” N called out puzzled. Hyuk just about lept over to the two “Hongbinnie he ... he’s trying to teach hyung how to be a man” he squeaked grasping both of N’s hands firmly.

Ravi blinked once then twice as his lips twitched trying to hold back his laughter , failing little giggles and snorts popped from his mouth “what is he telling poor Jaehwan hyung about sex that makes you look like that?” he finally asked unable to contain himself any longer leaning forward using the table as support “WHAT THE SEX TALK!” N shrieked standing up knocking over his chair.

“He was using our past experiences as reference” Hyuk mumbled looking at his feet feeling like a kid that just got caught snitching.

“So you see it’s not that bad really” Hongbin spoke following an equally traumatised Ken out of the bathroom , the older nodding wide eyed unable to look anyone in the eyes as he left his friend outside as he closed his own bedroom door “hyung ... hyung I can’t get in” the mousey brunette spoke trying the handle to the now locked door .

N pulling the younger away muttering something of the sort that Ken needs to process the new information.


	18. Chapter 18

Leo played with a corner of his pillow , twisting, pulling, flattening it out again then repeating the process. He wasn’t thinking of anything in particular and it puzzled him him every time he tried to but his mind just kept shutting him down as if to not feel the pain of guilt and hurt, sighing he turned round still hidden by his covers happy that Ravi managed to let him have space by taking N away feeling a little bad for the eldest for fearing the worst , part of him knew that if it was anything like a couple of weeks before that he’d have a right to but he was more angry with himself more than anything. 

Sitting up letting the fabric fall from him he searched for his phone , he became slightly frantic when it wasn’t in his pocket , bed or on the floor , jolting up to his feet in a panic as he stared at the wall beside his door the one that connects his and Ken’s room as flashes on the device on the younger’s floor still left him defeated. 

He had three choices 1. Do with out music till someone could get it for him 2. Just go and get it without saying anything to the other vocal about what had happened or 3. Go to Ken’s room and ask why what happened happened under the guise of looking for his phone.

His shoulders slumped they had to talk eventually it’s not like they could avoid him , walking to his door he glanced in his mirror rubbing his face before walking the three four steps to the younger’s door before knocking gently hearing N begin to call out to him but being stopped by Ravi most likely.

~~~

Ken was slumped against his door after locking it “Hongbin is really kinda crazy” he thought staring at his bed in pieces and his covers a mess on the floor, standing up he began to tidy up to make a start at rearranging his room. 

Picking up his folded bed sheets he heard a thud on the floor , blinking as he looked down he gasped at the phone lying in the floor headphones hanging on to it immediately recognising from the case that it was Leo’s. 

Picking it up he checked for cracks sighing in relief when it was left unscathed “I ... I should let Hakyeon hyung get this back to him” he mumbled to himself but not moving to the door ,instead he placed it down on his bedside table before grabbing the few tools he kept rebuilding his bed frame.

As if on cue there was a knock on his door as soon as he put the last screw in pushing the bed against the wall, dusting himself of he assumed it was either N or Hyuk checking on him but shocked when he saw a relatively unfazed Leo “oh right your phone” he spoke nodded letting go of the handle looking at the floor “mianhae Jyani” he heard the older’s soft voice speak up.

Frozen in place for a moment he moved aside to let Leo in , the older doing so as Ken just as quickly closed the door “hyung I’m ...mianhae” he added still looking down at his feet as Leo picked up his phone “I just i never “ he started again pausing thinking over what to say as the older waited for him to finish speaking “it’s not like I don’t like you but I just never thought you would too” he finished looking up face red and his shaking. 

Leo took cautious steps to the brunette reaching out to hold his hands “so your not angry with me “ he asked watching the other shake his head looking at his hands still “I’m glad” he added gently pulling the younger against his chest and whispered “I don’t think I could handle not being able to not even talk with you” sending waves of shivers down the younger’s spine. 

“Ahh wwwell I freaked ooout becAuse” Ken squeaked as Leo pulled away blinking ,clearing his throat and taking a deep breath he started again as the older waited “I freaked out because it would of been my fir..” he spoke before being interrupted by a loud thump against his door followed by “oh shit”, “hyung I told you to be carefull”, turning round the brunette swung his door open letting the NBin pair fall at his feet.

“Do you mind?” Ken asked straight faced on hand on his hip the other grouping the door ,sighing as his two friends scrambled away as fast as they could. Rolling his eyes he turned to face Leo again ,blushing as the older smirked at him “why are you looking like that?” He mumbled.

Leo’s features softened as he pushed back the younger’s fringe slightly “mian” he answered “what were you trying to say before?” He then asked pushing his own raven locks back.

“It would of been my first real kiss”.


	19. Chapter 19

Frozen in place Leo stared at Ken eyes wide , it had all started to make sense to him as flashes of encounters when he tried to flirt with younger came to mind. His mouth open and closing like a fish as he tried to find the words to say that would not offend the other, but nothing more than “oh?” Popped up. 

Snapping out of his haze as Ken fidgeted on the spot looking scared and embarrassed ,Leo finally cleared his throat “its ok I’m ...” he spoke up pausing searching for anything, taking the others hands grasping them gently blushing just as red lowering his head.

Ken raised an eyebrow at seeing the others crown ,his heart beating against his chest the longer Leo said nothing . Gaining up what courage he had left “hyung I I understand if that changes things” he spoke up ,flinching as Leo’s head snapped back up “no it doesn’t I just like the feeling of knowing I’ll be your first” the vocal answered backing the brunette against the door ,leaning in slowly hearing the younger’s breath hitch as he pushed back the soft locks from his eyes “but let’s finish your bed first” he spoke before moving away towards the empty frame leaving Ken shaking slightly fanning his flushed face.

~~~~~~~

“Can we go back now its cold Wonshik” N sighed as they made their way round the small shop, basket in hand with only a packet of pens and a six pack of water as he followed the rapper. Ravi smiled trying to act cute “hmm hyung you promise to leave them alone?” he asked poking his own cheeks much to the leaders distaste “stop please” N spoke rolling his eyes walking past.

Tensing up when the youngers arms wrapped round his chest and warm breath going down his neck , N’s eyes scanned the area before tearing himself away from the other “STOP IT!” he gasped eyes still wide “we’re in public” he added whispering clearing his throat making sure no one was watching them leaving Ravi stunned “mianhae” the rapper quietly replied before walking towards the till grabbing the basket on the way “i’ll get this lets go home”he added.

~~~

“Are you sure you want do this?” Ravi asked as they walked home ,neither of them had said anything else to each other in the shop N choosing to wait outside. “do what?” the leader asked tucking his hands into his sleeves of his jumper, Ravi stopping in his tracks staring in disbelief making N turn round stopping himself “what? what is it?” he asked again waiting feeling frustrated.

Taking a few steps towards the older ravi shoved the bag against his chest “we’re supposed to be together ,i guess i’m the only one trying to make any effort” he finally answered his voice lower more than usual filled with hurt and anger , turning away heading back in the direction the came from “i’ll be back later don’t wait up … not like you will anyway” he spoke up leaving N stunned “YAH KIM WONSHIK! YAH!” the dancer shouted getting no reply before stomping back to the dorm.

Ken just about dropped his bowl of cornflakes he was eating when N came home ,chucking the carrier bag hard onto the floor before slamming his door , looking towards Leo sitting eating his own bowl just as confused before grimacing at the leaking water on the floor , sighing getting up to clean it at the same time as Hyukbin emerged messy haired from the maknae’s room scared and confused.

Sitting on his bed N took deep breaths trying hold back the tears stinging his eyes, grabbing his pillow screaming into it before sobbing hard curling up clutching it tight. At the same time Ravi had locked himself into one of the recording studios at the company building messing about with a few this not really accomplishing much as he kept wiping his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

N woke up to darkness trying to remember when he had fallen asleep , rubbing his tired puffy eyes from the bright light of his phone he discovered that it was almost 2 in the morning “no point going back to bed if I’m up soon anyway” he mumbled to himself pulling himself to the room door. 

Taking quiet small footsteps as to not wake everyone he made his way to the rappers room ,leaning in to hear no snoring. Gently and slowly he poked his head in finding the room empty “I know where he is” he thought before quietly closing the door to go clean himself up a bit. 

Ravi sighed as he stared at the screen in the recording room working the same tune over and over and over agin since he got there , he knew he went to far with the older but he had been a little frustrated and maybe a little anxious that N’s feeling for him weren’t the same as the one he had for the dancer. Singing again he let his head fall against his arms in front of him.

A warm feeling pooling on the left side of his face forcing him to look up “Hakyeon?” He spoke breaking the silence as the other nudged the cup of coffee closer to him “drink this or take a nap then we need to talk” the leader softly spoke ,Ravi nodding taking the cup noting how harsh N’s voice was now feeling more guilty for letting that happen.

“I don’t want to go on dates with you anymore” N had spoke up once the younger finished his coffee, playing with the hem of his jumper as he sat on the couch across from the other. 

The colour from his face drained ,he knew it was bound to happen but this quickly? “hyung I ... I’m sorry this is all my fault I I“ He started as N nodded “yeah it is” the oldest added leaving the rapper stunned ,pulling his legs close to his chest he watched the younger fail to find any words “you’ve worked your way into my heart already I think we’re past that ... Wonshik I love you but if we get caught we’ll be pulled apart physically and mentally as much as the fans love the fan service if it got out we’re together they’ll eat us alive and I don’t think I could take that” he continued his voice breaking as more tears fell from his eyes. 

Ravi stood up “Hakyeon ... mianhamnida” he spoke taking the older’s shaking hands sniffing back his own tears , N taking his right hand reaching up wiping the younger’s tears away.

Stroking the younger’s hair as said rapper snores softly on his lap “bapo” he smiled at how cute the other was before getting distracted from his phone buzzing.

“Hmm ok hyung we will do you need anything?...ok....ok....ok yes fine I get I get I get bai!” Hyuk quickly said before hanging up on his leader , Hongbin leaning against the kitchen counter smiling happy that it wasn’t him “you’re evil you know that?” Hyuk pouted “love you too babe” Hongbin answered kissing his cheek as he went to get changed . Hyuk slumping his shoulders going to collect the things N asked for.


	21. Chapter 21

Leo tried to focus on his own stretching but his eyes kept wandering over, subconsciously licking his lips as Ken twisted and bent giving the older a good view of his ass. “Taekwoon hyung thirsty?” Hongbin asked holding up a water bottle to him smiling ,Leo taking it followed the younger’s eyes towards the other vocal before clearing his throat and turned away “thanks”

Hyuk grabbed Hongbin quickly to the side”ya don’t get killed” he whispered as the older shrugged happy with himself.

N plopped his bag down by the seats when he arrived at the practice room stretching his arms “lets block a bit without Wonshik till he gets here ok?” He asked grabbing the remote for the stereo “you sure you’re ok Jaehwanie?” He added as the five of them got into position ,Ken nodded and smiled “I’ve strangely missed not being that great at it hyung” he answered making everyone burst out laughing as the music began. 

They were about four songs in when Ravi had arrived jumping in with still damp hair , each of them moving as one unit as error played in the back ground. 

As soon as it finished Ravi’s whole body scrunched and tensed from the neck chop he got along with the ever comforting nag of his hyung “YAH at least dry you hair before coming here Kim Wonshik !” The tanned male huffed hands on his hips, Ravi shepisghly smiling trying not to get into more trouble. 

Ken slowly taking the break as a chance to stretch more the time off and the lack of being able to move really took a toll on his body ,feeling his joints crack he let out a sigh of relief before noticing Leo sitting away in the corner again looking a little lost in thought “hyung we’re doing voodoo next you sure you’re up for it?” Hyuk asked brows furrowed with worry.

Ken opened his mouth to answer but shut it looking back at the other vocal “yeah” he finally spoke up before walking over to the corner silently sitting next to Leo , after looking at him from the corner of his eyes he cleared his throat sitting up a bit more “are you thinking about it happening again?” He asked a few long seconds passed before the raven haired male nodded pulling his legs closer to himself “Taek hyung I trust you ,you know that right?” The brunette spoke up once again waiting for a reply “I could never hate you” he added reaching over taking a hold of the older’s hand feeling it shaking.

Leo gripped back nodding after a long silence “We need you” the brunette spoke softly intertwining their fingers standing up pulling the raven haired older to his feet. Looking up Leo noticed that the room had gone quiet as the four other members stood in place waiting for them , N smiled softly “yah hurry up I’m hungry two more routines and we get to eat” he chuckled waving the remote wildly.

His heart pounded against his chest as he made sure he had a firm grip on Ken’s ankle , eyes clenched tight as Ravi finished his part ready to move. He couldn’t help but smile when that micro second passed Ken landed fine ,his Ken was ok.


	22. Chapter 22

Ken sat in his room body tired and sore from working hard ,he was ready to just sleep but a little thought niggled at his brain and with a small gasp he sat up and reached for his phone.

-the almighty Cha -

Did you really spy on hyukbin going at it?

He typed quickly chewing on his lips waiting for a reply, a muffled squeak followed by a deep “oof” and a thunk which was then followed by a pair of hurried footsteps getting louder the closer they got to his door.

N burst through the unfazed vocals room panting only to quickly close it behind him, walking away from it making sure no one would come through, the dancer whipped his head in Ken’s direction leaning in “how who ?” He asked whispering “Taek hyung said you did from the bathroom” the younger replied calmly not whispering , raising an eyebrow as the older covered his mouth shushing him.

“It was an accident I was only needing to pee and then things happened just don’t say anything ok” N rushed out whispering still holding Ken’s hand in his own “please” he added , “YAH CHA HAKYEON YOU MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT THEM DOING IT THEN WATCH THEM” Ravi shouted coming into the room holding his head in one hand and the leaders phone in the other “Wonshikie lemme explain it’s not what you think” N gasped turning round his face draining of colour as he tried to take his phone back.

“Watch who? Us?” Hyuk asked coming through the door way “apparently just a couple of nights ago” Ken added now standing behind the leader as Hyuk’s jaw dropped “yah Hakyeon hyung is kinky” Hongbin joined wrapping his arms round his boyfriends waist “look it’s not like that I ...i .. I went to the bathroom and you guys weren’t quite so I heard you end of story” N tried to defend himself holding his hands up “so you didn’t watch?” Ravi asked “of course not” the leader replied his voice cracking from the embarrassment “you seemed to enjoy yourself watching them tho hyung” Leo finally joined after hearing all the commotion from the bathroom drying his hair, N had tensed up and gone pale as the three youngest turned their attention back to him with a gasp “oooooooooo” Hongbin spoke up with a smile.

“Iwasn’tjustgoingtoleavemyselflikethatshutupisperfectlynaturalokdon’tjudgeme” N spat out with an unnaturally high voice as he barged past everyone at the doorway bright red and a Ravi following him.

Hyuk stared in disbelief at Hongbin “why aren’t you more in shock about this?” He asked feeling a little exposed , the older shrugging “maybe because I can take it as a compliment that we sound good together” he replied resting his head on the younger’s shoulder . Hyuk shrugging in agreement giving in as he leaned down leaving a chaste kiss on the mousey brunettes lips , a throat clearing from Ken making them both giggle as the finally left the vocals room.

Leo looked over to the other vocal as the towel hung on his head “what i just wanted to know” Ken chuckled taking the towel roughly drying the black locks , Leo took ahold of the younger’s hands taking a step closer closing the gap between them letting their eyes meet “thank you for today” he spoke breaking the silence ,swearing he could hear Ken’s heartbeat.

Ken licked his lips taking a gulp making them look more untucking to the older, leaning in Leo made the final move as their lips met moving softly and slowly against other’s.


	23. Chapter 23

Gently letting go of Ken’s hands ,Leo moved his on to sit on the younger’s waist giving a gentle squeeze letting his tongue slide in when he gasped. 

Eyes shot open at the new feeling Ken gripped on Leo’s shoulders shaking slightly , slowly being ushered into relaxing by the older’s gentle movements and touch.

When the pair pulled away Ken had became putty in the others arms face flushed as if he had just ran a marathon , Leo smiling just as red but a thousand times more calm “Jyani ah” he gently spoke pushing the others bangs out of his face.

Ken closed his eyes taking a deep breath trying to calm his heartbeat before letting his arms rest on the older’s shoulders still a little shaky before leaning in mumbling “again” closing the gap and silencing Leo’s chuckle as they continued the kiss.

~~~~~

“What do you want?” N asked clutching his pillow to his chest embarrassed still , Ravi sighed rubbing his temples “I’m still trying to get over the fact you were jerking it to Hongbinies moans” he answered immediately being attacked by the pillow the leader thrashed at him. 

“Why’d you say it like that aish bapo” N cried flopping back onto his bed feeling defeated “it’s not like I was thinking about them” he mumbled curling up turning his back on the rapper “YAH THEN WHO WERE YOU THINKING OH oh ooooo” Ravi shouted in defence before giggling “Hakyeon ah dirty boy” he added smiling like an idiot even when N jumped up and attacked him with the pillow again.

~~~~

Some how they ended up on Ken’s bed , legs and arms intertwined lips still locked , Leo had shifted a bit sitting up pulling on the younger vocals legs to straddle his own. 

“Mmm taekwoon I uhh” the younger started nervously afraid they were going faster than he could mentally prepare himself for “your side still hurts right?” Leo asked gently stroking the others back ,gaining a nod in response “this should be more comfortable then to hold you” he added.

Ken could had just about melted at the older’s words ,he felt drunk and hyper aware at the same time as if everything had froze around him. Until the ring of the front door shattered the moment and their manager calling for everyone . Looking at the older he noticed the look on Leo’s face was one that could kill, sliding off the other he flattened out his clothes. 

Leo grabbed his wrist pulling him back slightly “tell manager I’m sleeping” he spoke up confusing the vocal , Ken followed the others gaze swallowing the lump in his throat nodding profusely before rushing to leave.

~~~~~~

Ken couldn’t focus at all on his managers words just nodding along with every one taking the camera “remember to film for the channel tomorrow okay ... Ken ken LEE JAEHWAN!” His manager yelled bringing him back “ahh yes sorry I’m just tired sorry I’ll put it on charge now” he answered stuttering away to the plug by the door putting it on.

“Jaehwanie hyung your lips are really swollen” Hongbin whispered as the vocal gulped down water almost spitting it out “shhh it’s ok just in the morning put on a face mask with the gel eye mask on the inside ok, tell hyung too” the mousy brunette added making sure the manger who was still talking to N couldn’t hear them “thank you I was sure you were going to say something rude” he whispered back smiling at the younger’s fake offence. 

~~~

Finally able to go back his room he smiled at Leo lying asleep under the covers looking completely harmless “stop staring at me like that” the older spoke taking other by surprise , opening one eye he lifted the blanket “hurry up its cold” he added.

Ken gasped as the older wrapped his arm round his waist pulling him closer as he climbed into his bed “Do .. are...is it um?” He stuttered “yes it is go sleep” Leo interrupted buzzing his face in the crook of the others neck ,his leg mimicking his arm locking in the younger with no escape. 

“Goodnight Jyani”.


	24. Chapter 24

“Would you please go to your own room” N sighed sitting on his bed crossed leg crossed armed head tiled back trying to keep his sheet mask on and completely frustrated that Ravi had followed him back to his room after the meeting with their manager “no not yet” the rapper replied sitting comfortably on the desk chair.

“WAE”! The oldest whined readjusting his mask ,glaring when the other chuckled “I want to kiss you goodnight” he then added as if it was nothing making the older blush through the sheer fabric. 

“Kiss you in a way I want you to dream about it” Ravi added smirking as N whipped his head round shocked “YAH!” The leader shouted as the mask fell off completely as the rapper shrugged pushing his hair back before locking eyes with older.

“Hakyeon ah” he started his voice somehow deeper and huskier standing up taking the few steps to the bed , leaning down never losing eye contact placing their faces only millimetres apart practically able to hear N’s heartbeat. Standing up and turning to the bin placing the used mask in it. 

“Wo won Wonshik I” the oldest stuttered completely taken aback heart racing , adjusting his shirt when the younger’s eyes were not in him trying to hide his slight hard on. 

Ravi had caught him smirking to himself to know that he had done that to his hyung , deciding to himself he was going to have sweet dreams as well tonight. Kneeling on the bed again his hands first gently pushed back the brunette locks away from the older’s face as they finished to cup the nape of the neck and jaw, leaning his head down licking his lips slightly before capturing N’s plush’s lips with his own slow and lingering.

N had become like putty in the younger’s hands as he melted into the kiss , his skin tingling as if little mini fireworks were going off on his skin leaving him feeling prickly , his own hands clinging onto the others tshirt when the later had began to move along his jaw letting out a small gasp when he tilted his head. 

Ravi feeling bolder let his hands guide the older to lay down on the bed going back the parted lips taking the moment to deepen it letting his tongue dance against the others, placing his right leg between N’s to get more comfortable he slipped his his right hand under the dancers shirt dragging his fingertips across the tanned skin slowly moving up. 

N gasping louder letting go of the rappers shirt to grasp his shoulders instead “mmmwon shikia” he softly moaned as fingers danced and pushed against his nipple while lips left a wet warm trail along his neck. Pushing up the oldest shirt up exposing his chest his lips latched onto the the harden buds as N bit his finger keening into the feeling his back arching slightly ,clasping his mouth with his hand completely moaning when the your nudge his harden member through his shorts.

Hands scurrying to hold the younger’s face “shika stop stop” He panted tiring to sit up , Ravi doing as he was told a little worried that something was wrong “not now not yet I i I want to believe me Wonshik but not yet not when everyone is home not when we have to be up so early and busy” he spoke leaning against the others chest ,Ravi humming in response running his fingers through the older’s hair again “I got a bit carried away too mian” he spoke up laughing a little. 

~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing” Hyuk asked glaring at his boyfriend who was leaning against the door to their leaders room a glass between his ear and the door. Smiling Hongbin pulled away carefully walking back to the kitchen “getting my own back but sadly Hakyeon hyung remembered he’s supposed to the responsible one” he answered as Hyuk just shook his head at him “bapo” he mumbled heading to the bathroom.


	25. Chapter 25

“Explain to me why I’m up early again” Hyuk asked after sighing into his cereal , sitting at the table beside him Hongbin beamed “well one I want to be the judgey smug one since neither pair are sleeping sepretly and two if anyone is limping or glowing” the brunette casually explained before sipping his coffee eyes trained in the general direction of the rooms.

He had gotten himself and Hyuk up showered and dressed just to have this moment and nothing was going to stop him “you couldnt of done this by yourself?” The maknae asked rolling his eyes when the older glare at him.

Yawning and Rubbing his eyes Ken emerged from his room startled from the pair in the kitchen “Jaehwan hyung! Sleep well?” Hongbin asked causing the vocal to turn red, looking behind him Ken made sure no one else could see him before quickly scurrying over “to be truthful I didn’t get much sleep because I .. well yeknow” he whispered leaning over the table. 

Hyuk choking on the puffed rice when he had clicked onto his hyung’s words , Hongbin rubbing his back as Ken sat down “mianhae I just could t stop thinking about it” he sheepishly spoke playing with the hem of his shirt. 

N ambled into the group a Ravi still half asleep draped on his back ,the eldest gripping onto his arms to guide him. Hongbin smirked giving them the once over raising a brow soon pouted as N tsk’s at him “not everyone is as horny as you two are” the leader sassed dumping the growth from his back onto the first available chair before reaching for a bottle of water, Hyuk bitting on his lips trying to hold his laughter back to avoid being scolded by either his boyfriend or his leader.

Leo shuffled his way over ,hair going in all direction and eyes barely open “hyung I’ll get you something to drink” Hyuk had spoke up when he had noticed him , standing he was frozen in place when the older vocal had gently tilted Ken’s head back giving him a chaste morning kiss. 

“Coffee please” he had asked his voice scratchy and scraggily , as he sat down he left an arm over the younger’s shoulder his fingers softly playing with his neck while Ken sat there frozen from shock.

~~~

He didn’t want to film today but their manager had been on his back since he got out of the dorm , smiling widely checking his hair in the small flip screen the vocal presses record and had started to talk about random things to do with him or his band mates activities and future comebacks while annoying them. 

A few hours later between practice ,planning and filming everyone had become a little exhausted and were granted time for lunch and some down time. Hongbin sat down beside a sweaty Ken handing him a water bottle and boxed lunch , opening his own after shaking the contents a little “do you have anything you would like to know hyung?” He asked looking up his manager on the other side of the room busy making notes on his phone before leaning into the vocal that eyed him “if you have questions about it you know you can talk to me ok hyung?” He added quietly looking at the older sincerely taking a bite of his lunch when the other understood and nodded.

~~~~~

“So you’ve only seen videos?” Hongbin asked stroking Ken’s soft hair ,smiling as his cute hyung blushed “are you afraid it’s gonna hurt?” He asked more. Ken sat up taking a deep breath “I want to.. and Taekwoon is patient with me but” he started as Hongbin held his head using his knees waiting for the older to finish his train of thought “but I’m not sure what I’m scared about heh” he added with a small laugh rubbing the back of his neck leaving the room silent.

The vocal bit his lip swallowing a lump his throat as tears welled up in his eyes “maybe I’m scared that I won’t be what he thought and we’ll go back to just being band mates” he spoke up his voice cracking , Hongbin pulled the other into his arms stroking his back “he wouldn’t do that to you hyung I think he’s scared the same will happen as well you know heck I still feel that Hyukie will do that to me still and we’ve been together for a while now” he spoke soothingly and quietly.

~~~~ 

Hyuk pulled himself away from his boyfriends door with a quiet sigh , certain that the older wasn’t gonna traumatise the brown haired vocal, going to the kitchen area he sat at the table with his juice watching the door waiting for a while before getting up quickly raiding the fridge and cupboards pulling out pots, pans and ingredients to make Hongbin’s favourite meal. 

“Hyuk ah?” Leo asked his soft voice not catching the younger’s ears as he began cooking “sanhyuk” he called out a little louder , the youngest turning to look at him “ah mianhae hyung is everything ok?” Hyuk asked holding a cloth “I should be asking that to you?” Leo laughed helping to clean as the maknae continued to cook “mmmm I’m ok I just Hongbinie say something that made me feel a little guilty... hyung .... do you love Jaehwan hyung? He explained clearing his throat as he asked his question.

Leo smiled “I do yes” he answered now cutting up some veg , Hyuk nodded without saying anything more except “I’m glad”.


	26. Chapter 26

Ken and Hongbin emerged from the younger’s room , Ken only half traumatised as he thought he was going to be, reassured but still afraid. 

“Ahhh HYUKIE!” Hongbin gasped seeing the plate full of curry waiting for him , wrapping his arms round the youngest he kissed his cheek “is this my reward for being good to Jaehwanie?” He asked smiling brightly “ani” the maknae replied confusing the brunette “for being a good boyfriend” he added smiling just as brightly as Hongbin was again.

Ken sighed happily at the sight of the two , twitching slightly when he felt something touch his hand only relaxing when he realised it was Leo’s trying to hold onto it, letting the other come closer he leaned against him happily sighing again.

“Let’s leave them for a little while “ the older whispered leading Ken to his room ,he felt a small tug as Ken stopped moving “can we sit in your room?” The younger asked looking at his feet and without saying anything Leo just guided him further down the hall to the next door going inside.

Ken was unsure as what to expect from the older’s room but wasn’t surprised either after realising that the room was clean since the leo was quite a neat person but also had been spending his time in his room lately.

Taking a deep breath he quickly moved to the older’s bed sitting on it waiting for the raven haired older, leaning into the touch as Leo ran his fingers through his hair “Taekwoon ... kiss me please” He asked softly closing his eyes. 

Moving to sit next to the other Leo pulled him close against his body leaning in slowly letting their lips barely touch relishing in the way Ken seem to get goosebumps every time, moving in one last time he pressed them together letting his tongue slip in as Ken parted his lips waiting as the kiss became deeper.

The things Hongbin had asked him about that he knew of then the things the younger had taught him came to mind , how to take over the kiss or how to trust Leo to know what should happen. His hands went from holding the others arms to sliding down then underneath the older’s t shirt and slowly leaning back. 

Having to part for a second Leo followloed the other to hover above him “Jae tell me if it’s too much” he spoke up waiting for a reply Ken just smiled and nodded leaning his head again while his hands glided over the older’s skin.

Leo passionately attacked his lips this time using the need to move his leg to wrap the younger’s round his waist and his lips along the others jaw ,looking up when he heard a gasp trying figure out if Ken was still ok. 

Ken grasped onto the dark blue shirt lifting it up forcing Leo to sit up again, taking the fabric he let it drop to the floor his heart beating hard against his chest and his fingers shaking as he tried to undo his button up.

“Stupid shirt why do I wear these” he mumbled earning a small chuckle from the older vocal as his hands joined to help “I think you look cute in them” he added as he undone the top buttons making it easier to lift up off the other. 

Ken smiled letting his hands slide up the older’s torso the round the back of his neck pulling him back down into a kiss humming as the older pressed their bodies tightly together earning some pressure and pleasure to his fast becoming a problem crotch. 

Small gasps , the sound of lips snaking and hip grinding jolted to a stop when something made them part in shock.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KISSED HIM!” Hyuk shouted standing up knocking over his chair , Hongbin had frozen in place mouth open about to take another bite of his food. Gently putting his utensils down he looked at the younger “I was trying to show him some of my moves is all I just” The brunette tried to explain but the younger just took his plate put it in the sink before heading towards his room “Hyuk baby wait!” He called out after him trying to follow until the door was slammed in his face “Hyuk! SANHYUK OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!” He cries out banging against it.

Leo looked at Len wide eyed “I... we just...it,shit” the other spoke sitting up unsure what to do , the older pulled him close “I’m sure it’ll be fine” he softly spoke stroking his head his fingers tracing the outside of the others ear “it was just to show me something” Ken added wrapping his arms round the older’s waist “I know” Leo replied tilting the vocals face up ,leaning down and quickly deepening the kiss again.

Leaving the younger’s lips Leo’s moving along his neck down his chest , he could feel how fast Ken’s heart was beating against his fingertips letting them brush against the hardened nipples making the other whimper. 

Ken immediately bit his fingers as the older started to kiss along the waist band of his jeans , shaking out of both fear and excitement he lifted his hips up as he jean shorts were pulled down. 

Clasping a hand round his mouth as his whimpering became a full moan as Leo’s hand slipped under a leg of his boxers firmily rubbing against his dick , his hips bucking sitting up slightly “it’s ok baby” Leo spoke his voice lower ,deeper sending waves of goosebumps over his skin as he laid back down. 

The older’s nimble fingers quickly got rid of the last constricting clothing leaving Ken fully naked in front of him. Taking a hold of the others length again he stroked it a few times languidly leaving small kisses along it , his tongue darting out every now and then against the head storing every sweet sound the younger made in his mind for later he never wanted to forget them. 

Ken let out a shaky breath as Leo let go of him , sitting up on his elbows he felt as if the older was getting undressed slowly on purpose biting his bottom lip as the Leo’s cock bounced back up hard against his stomach the tip glistening with pre cum. 

He wanted it , in his mouth , in his hands., in his wanting hole he didn’t care he just wanted it “hey eyes up here” Leo chuckled climbing back onto the bed hovering over him , reaching for his bed side drawer. 

Ken looked at his worryingly as the older guided him onto his stomach “I thought ...um we would” he started , fear and doubt filling his mind again he thought they’d be different from the videos he watched ...more romantic. 

Soft kisses along his shoulders drew him back from his running mind “shhh Jyani I just have to get you ready” Leo purred into his ear sending chills down his spine , two slick fingers sending them back up as Leo circled the younger’s entrance teasingly letting his nails gently scratch the taut skin watching Ken buck his hips before slowly pushing the tip of one finger in watching for the other reaction.

Swallowing a lump in his throat Ken clutched onto his pillow , it didn’t hurt but felt strange “Jaehwan?” Leo asked taking a hold of one hand “it’s ok keep going” the younger spoke up his voice shaky. Pumping the first slowly Leo gradually let his second finger join freezing as ken let out a small squeak “no please keep going” Ken pleaded tears in the corner of his eyes from the slight pain “Jaehwan it’s ok we ca...” 

“No I want to I really do” Ken interrupted the older squeezing his hand. 

Leo leaned down kissing the younger as his fingers slipped in ,eating up the others gasps before ken played his face into the pillow. Taking his time Leo moved and scissored his fingers listening as the muffled cries became whimpers the brunette even pulled his leg up almost kneeling opening himself further, Leo leaving wet hot kisses along his back “Taekwoon~~” Ken Keened as the pain slowly faded away pulling his hand away taking a hold of the older shakily trying to stroke him.

Leo let out a deep breath against the younger skin sitting back up to climb back between Ken’s legs, letting the younger get comfortable on his back again he had to smile at the look of loss the other hand now that he had taken his fingers out.

He glided his hands over the younger’s legs giving his thighs a reassuring squeeze , capturing the other in deep kiss pulling away only just “I love you Jaehwan” he spoke looking the other in the eyes. Before Ken could reply he gasped clinging onto the older vocal nails digging into the pale skin “that is way bigger than fingers” he thought . Clenching his eyes shut he tried to find the other lips again trying to distract himself from the pain as he was being filled. 

“Holy shit it’s in” Ken whimpered out loud gaining a chuckle from the older “it feels good” he added relaxing laying back down again when Leo started to kiss his neck barely moving his hips , Ken held back his tears each small thrust became easier. 

Soon those careful movements became quicker, breathier and louder. Hips ,lips and skin smacked together , Leo timing his quick thrusts with his hand as he stroked Ken’s neglected cock making the younger a moaning mess . Hair sticking to their foreheads as the sweat made them glisten , Ken’s hips bucked and twitched as he panted , cum filling up the older’s hand as he mills out the others orgasm feeling close himself , pushing in deep groaning into Ken’s ear as he finally reached his limit.

A warmer feeling spread through his body as the others cum filled him , finding the strength left in him kid chastely kissed the other above him “I love you too” he finally got to answer.


	27. Chapter 27

“Hyukie baby please open door let’s talk about this please .... please” Hongbin talked into the door to the maknae’s room , a moment passed “YAH ASSHOLE!” He shouted and kicked the door , N tried to get him away with soft words “Hongbinah let him cool down for a bit it’ll be easier then” while taking a hold of the younger’s hand only for it to be snatched back to bang on the door. 

“Just talk to me ,let me explain” the brunette talked through the wood ,ear pressed up against it waiting for any sign of movement “jaebal” he choked out his voice cracking , shrugging off his leaders hands again.

N watched as Hongbin sobbed in front of the maknaes room on his knees mumbling sorry over and over again “what’s going on here?” Their manager asked as he came through the front door. 

Quickly the dancer rushed to the confused man pushing him out into the hallway “HYUNG! Uh well the youngest have had a fight” he started hanging his head “I’m trying to fix it but their emotions are quite high right now but just leave it to me ok!” He added grasping onto the poor mans hands as he was basically walked back to the lift “just send me an email of the things we need to do and everything will be ok I promise” he finished quickly locking their pinky’s together before the lift door closed. 

Hongbin laid on the floor still in front of the door phone in hand,

—my wonderful Hyuk—

Please just talk to me 

I’m sorry I didn’t think 

I miss you 

For Christ sake it was just to teach him why is it a big deal 

You know what no fuck you im not gonna wait for you here all night

You know maybe I should catch up with HIM maybe he’ll talk to me 

I’m sorry I don’t mean it I love you we got past that we can get past this right?

...

Hongbin chucked his phone across the floor to only seconds later scramble to get it , clutching it to his chest lying back down in front of the door. His screen had cracked but it didn’t stop him looking through his pictures of the younger. 

Ravi came over with the other end of his phone cable “I’ve plugged into the long extension” just explained leaving it beside him “Hakyeon says we have up and ready to leave for 5 tomorrow morning we’ve got a tv show to go on so you both better get back together or at least be presentable cuz managernim is already pissed off. He added talking loud enough so Hyuk could hear him as well as he then left to find the panic ridden leader.

Hyuk lay on his bed covering his eyes with his arm , blocking out any noise outside and his phone. He was hurt ,hurt that the older would do that to him ... regardless if it was to help ken or not “what possessed him to do that? How did he come up with the idea that kissing him would help him?” He asked himself 

Turning over he glanced at his phone after hearing Ravi talk loud ,choosing first to ignore the messages and just set his alarm .

Turning the device screen down he tried to close his eyes ,wriggling his toes, turning away again ,hugging his pillow nothing was helping him.

Sitting up finally he picked up and unlocked his phone , his thumb hanging over the little green box with is small red dot knowing full well that it wasn’t going to help him feel less angry as he pressed it. Lifting the little black device he was about to smash it against the corner of his bedside table “Sanhyuk mianhae” he heard through the door followed by a soft sniffle ,his hand softly flipped to his side as he stared at the door.

“I don’t want to break up with you ... I love you” Hongbin continued as he curled up on the floor “I know I stress you out and I might be a bit too much sometimes but don’t you think I get jealous or mad when you give the hyung’s attention or when you go out too?” He spoke sipping his eyes “I get so mad when you’re not by my side because I don’t know what to do, everything I have done is cuz you’re with me so I feel a little lost I guess I dunno just ... mianhae” he added waiting for anything but just ended up sobbing into his arm he was resting his head on.

Hyuk stood at the side of bed as if he was about to move but couldn’t take the steps instead he unlocked his phone and began typing.

—Binnie—

I’m sorry I don’t mean it I love you we got past that we can get past this right?

I think we’re over.

After plugging in his phone he lay back on his bed and covered his eyes again, swallowing back lump in his throat as the older’s sobbing became worse outside.


	28. Chapter 28

Hongbin stared blankly back at his reflection in the mirror ,hair still dripping wet eyes red and puffy still blood shot even , he looked a mess he looked broken. 

Shuffling tiredly out of the bathroom he hung the towel over his head ,just making it to his door when he felt a hand on his shoulder “Bin ah” N softly spoke ,the younger turning his head barely able to see the dancer past the towel “take these and wear this till we get to the salon ok” the leader started with a small sigh “it’ll be ok just say you have allergies if anyone asks and after we all get back we can try and fix this” he added as the younger took the eye mask and antihistamines nodding “I don’t think it can be fixed hyung” he replied voice hoarse and scratchy the pain visible on his face as he closed his bedroom door.

Ken’s eyes fluttered open when his and Leo’s alarms went off , the feeling of euphoria worn off replaced with the pang of guilt . A gentle hand stroking his cheek bringing him out of his thought “good morning Jyani ah” Leo spoke sleepily a small smile on his lips , Ken smiled back sitting up “morning come on we have work” he answered completely forgetting about his worries. 

Leaving the older’s room giggling with Leo’s arms wrapped around him , his laughing stopped when he spotted Hyuk in the kitchen eating his breakfast sullenly. Ken hung his head looking away.

“gwenchana?” Leo asked holding the younger vocals hand stopping him from moving away “I should say sorry” Ken answered wrapping his arms round the others waist and resting his head in crook of the older’s neck “go shower I’ll be fine” he added moving away slowly ,cautiously towards the maknae.

Sitting down he glanced at Hyuk eating his cereal then the table going back and forth between the two trying to think of what he should say “mianhae” he quietly confessed gulping as Hyuk stopped moving the spoon full of Cheerios and milk , sitting in silence for what seemed an eternity he hung his head more looking at his hands “it was stupid and should never of happened but please don’t be mad at him it was my fault I ... I ... I dunno what happened it just did it wasn’t like we made out” the brunette tried to explain when Hyuk dropped his spoon and stood up the chair scrapping along the floor.

Hyuk placed the bowl in the sink turning to face his hyung , dark bags under his eyes evident of how much sleep he actually got “do you hear what you’re saying hyung? is that” he paused to pursing his lips tightly taking deep breath through his nose making ken shift awkwardly in seat “no Jaehwan hyung it’s not your fault it’s mine , it’s mine to even think that he would ever change at least he didn’t go sneaking into other peoples beds behind your back like last time” he finished looking at his feet gritting his teeth before calmly heading to his room to change leaving a stunned Ken behind.

It was like yesterday had never happened N had thought as he sat in van with the group , as soon as their manager showed up at the dorm the pair put on an act worthy of awards. One being that Hyuk had been up all night playing games and the other being that Hongbin was suffering from allergies and stomach illness , even having to film small segments from vixx tv in salon the two even though on separate sides of the room pretended that everything was fine and that they’re silly little fight was over.

Hongbin had clung to N all day whereas Hyuk pestered his Ravi hyung and Leo distracted Ken from either of them by showing the younger endless photos of his nephew on his phone.

The door closed as soon as their manager had left after a long day “Han Sanhyuk” Hongbin spoke up , the maknae side eyeing him then everyone frozen in the living room . Sighing Hyuk turned to face the mousy brunette but looked at Ken “hey Jae hyung ever wonder why Hongbin was eager to help you and how he would know how to act with Taek ...” he started as a hand came flying slapping him hard on his cheek.

Leo stood an arms length away fists clenched ,panting and glaring at the youngest “don’t you dare you brat” he growled shoving the other back against a wall the others taking a step forward unsure what was going to happen “the only thing he ever did with me then was comfort me , I needed a friend and he was the only one home” he added physically calming down as Ken intertwined their fingers.

“We only shared a bed I never slept with him Hyuk ah.. or any one else for that matter” Hongbin interjected letting his words sink into the silence before shrugging tiredly. 

N had grabbed onto Ravi’s shirt pulling him away quietly into his room as Ken did the same to a still shaking Leo “I just want to hear you say it” the older asked his chin trembling as he tried to stop the tears “one mistake I made one mistake” he added sobbing as the other hung his head nodding “I know you didn’t cheat on me” he started making eye contact with the older “I’m scared that you could”looking away again “mianhae Bin maybe we were the mistake” Hyuk finally finished walking to his room as Hongbin clung to him “NO! I WONT LET YOU GO! I need you” Hongbin shouted burying his face in between the younger brunette’s shoulders.

Hyuk took a deep breath as his tears started fall hard,

“We just hurt each other” 

“So we love each other more”

“I’ll just accuse you again” 

“Then we’ll fight and make up again”

“I’ll be watching you like a hawk”

“I’ll never leave your sight”

Hyuk looked at the hands locked around his stomach “I’ll never trust you when you when you have tv roles” Hyuk hovered his hands over the others before holding them “I’ll be jealous of anyone you get close to ever even Hakyeon hyung” he added “I’ll only be yours Han Sanhyuk” Hongbin answered tightening his grip on the younger.

Hyuk guided Hongbin to his room “let’s get some sleep” he spoke up closing the door. Wiping his eyes sniffling Hongbin sat on the edge of the bed “it’s not over, right ?” He asked watching the maknae climb behind him, Hyuk wrapping his arms round pulling him close to his chest “no it’s not over mianhamnida” he answered sniffling placing a soft kiss on the older’s forehead. Hongbin smiling through tears unable to stop “mianhamnida” he echoed kissing the younger lovingly.


End file.
